rerumasfandomcom-20200213-history
Betty Augen
'Betty Augen '''is a Human-Opticoid reruma and a member of the Plumbers' Helpers. Born during the heat of the Homeworld movement, she was abandoned as an infant and adopted by the Augen family. When her alien traits began to manifest at the age of 15, Betty's parents hid her away from the world, before Max Glenn convinced them to let her join the Plumbers' Helpers. Biography Betty was born in 2020 at the beginning of the Homeworld movement, a social movement which rejected human-alien cohabitation on Earth. As a result of the movement, many aliens, including Betty's Opticoid parent, were either driven off-world or killed by vigilantes such as Hunter Cain. As a result of this, Betty was abandoned as an infant. She was later adopted by Clark and Janice Augen, who named her and raised her without any knowledge of her alien side. Betty lived a more or less comfortable life until the age of fifteen, when her Opticoid traits and powers suddenly manifested. Her parents, who feared and hated aliens, pulled her out of school and held her under house arrest, not allowing her to leave her room for several months. Gwen Tennyson became aware of Betty's existence at some point, and sent her a photonic ID mask to help her hide her identity. In spite of this, Betty's parents did not let Betty leave the house, nor did they accept Gwen's help. Eventually, Gwen asked Max Glenn to meet with Betty's parents in an attempt to convince them to let her get help. Though the parents initially refused, after seeing Max demonstrate his friendship and acceptance toward Betty, they begrudgingly allowed her to go with Gwen and Max, and live at Plumber HQ for the time being. Betty then became the first new member of the Plumbers' Helpers. Personality Betty is a kind, modest girl who is extremely shy and socially awkward, in part due to the anxiety brought on by her alien heritage and appearance. She tends to be very anxious and flustered, but also has shown strength and determination when the situation calls for it. Like Max, she tends to be very self-derisive, largely due to her abnormal appearance, and is sensitive about her alien eyes, often hiding them even when she is around the other rerumas. Betty also has trouble hiding her emotions, with her numerous eyes often instantly giving away her feelings at any given moment. Relationships Max Glenn Max was the first person to offer Betty the hand of genuine friendship in spite of her abnormal appearance, and to show acceptance and interest in her alien heritage. Because of this, Betty admires Max immensely and considers him to be her best friend. She often trusts Max when she feels she can trust no one else, and confides in him when she has internal struggles and uncertainties. Max is the only person whom Betty isn't shy to be around in her full reruma form, partly because she is under the (correct) impression that Max considers her extra eyes and pointed ears to be cute. Like Lyssa, Betty also has an obvious crush on Max, one which he is in denial of even though Betty is completely unable to hide her feelings, despite her desperate attempts to do so. Gallery Bettychibi.png Bettyartdz.png Betty 2.png Behind the Scenes Betty was first introduced in the pilot episode of ''Rerumas, back when the series was known under the working title of ''Hereditarum. ''Originally, her name was Betty Everson, but it was later changed to Augen (the German word for "eye"). Betty's role has remained mostly the same; she is a shy Opticoid reruma whose parents fear and reject her, but who eventually ends up joining Max's team. Category:Characters Category:Plumbers' Helpers